1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to contact pieces to be mounted in the insulating housing of an electric connector and a method of making such contact pieces. Electric connectors are used in connecting PC cards to portable electronic apparatuses such as notebook-sized or mobile personal computers. Such an electric connector has some selected contact pieces parallel-connected to bear a relatively heavy electric current, which cannot be borne by a single contact piece. The present invention relates particularly to such contact pieces which are to be ganged in an electric connector, and are to be selectively parallel-connected to meet occasional demands.
2. Description of Related Art
In a group of such contact pieces, for example, female contact pieces for use in connecting a PC card to an associated electronic equipment some selected contact pieces in the group are parallel-connected to be allotted to an electric power supply because each single contact piece is too thin to bear a relatively heavy current flowing from the electric power supply. The number of the parallel-connected contact pieces thus allotted to the electric power supply is large enough to bear such a heavy electric current flowing from the electric power supply. Contact pieces as many as required for the purpose are selected in the group to be parallel-connected by winding an electric wire around the selected contact pieces and by soldering the so wound electric wire thereto. The wiring-and-soldering must be carried out by hand in a relatively small space, and is a tedious and time-consuming work. Accordingly the efficiency with which electric connectors can be made is lowered.